Echostar
Echostar is a short-furred black-and-white she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Story Echostar started out as a kittypet named Echo. Her brothers Evan, Jack, and Alex were in her Twoleg nest, along with her mother, Duchess. Echo wandered from her Twoleg nest and came to Mothermouth. Following a very state scent trail, Echo came to the Moonstone. Starry cats told her to travel over the mountains to find the Clans. Echo is very upset by this and does not want to leave her family, but a loner named Ravenpaw convinces her to leave. After saying goodbye to her family, she travels alone to the mountains, and is attacked by an eagle. A loner named Baxter rescues her and feeds her. Before long, the two cats fall in love, and Baxter offers to join Echo on her journey. Echo and Baxter wander into the Tribe of Rushing Water's territory and are found by Stormfur and Brook. Echo is ill with greencough at this time, and she is pregnant with Baxter's kits. She gets better and gives birth to two healthy kits, Eagle That Flies by Night, and Moon Surrounded by the Stars of Night. Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang visit Echo in dreams and tell her to leave the kits behind or the Clans will be destroyed. Heartbroken but obedient, Echo leaves with Baxter. She sees how much Baxter misses his kits and runs away to the bottom of the mountain, where she is attacked by a fox. Baxter follows Echo and tries to save her, but he is killed. Bramblestar, Honeybud, Rabbitfur, and Longears of ThunderClan save Echo's life by driving off the fox. Echo stays in ThunderClan, taking the warrior name Echoheart. She becomes good friends with Honeybud and Squirrelflight, who is now the deputy. Echoheart is also friendly with Sorreltail, an elder. Echoheart is part of a patrol that watches Heatherfall die. She is the mother of Skykit and Silverkit, and Stoneclaw is her mate. Upon the kits' apprentice ceremony, Echoheart is chosen to mentor Silverpaw. She begins to fall in love with Bramblestar, the ThunderClan leader, much to her dismay, since she had already lost one mate. Squirrelflight is very upset when Echoheart mentions this to her. Later Squirrelflight explains that she and Bramblestar had once been mates. It gets more and more obvious that Bramblestar likes Echoheart, and her apprentice becomes Silverwing. On a hunting patrol, she spots three cats: Evan, Jack, and Moon. They explain to Echoheart that they missed her, and told her about Alex being killed by a fox, and Eagle not wanting to leave the Tribe. Echoheart becomes very upset but the three cats and Honeybud calm her down. Echoheart informs Moon of his father's death. Bramblestar takes in all three cats and makes them warriors: Evan becomes Tigerstripe, Jack becomes Lionfur, and Moon keeps his given name. Soon after, Honeybud begins to fall in love with Tigerstripe. Echoheart sets them up, and the two happily become mates. Bramblestar expresses his love for Echoheart, and they tearfully become mates. Echoheart and Honeybud both move to the nursery, each expecting kits. The kits are born on the same day: Echoheart's kits are named Goldenkit, Squirrelkit, Eaglekit, Tawnykit, and Whisperkit, and Honeybud's kit is named Flowerkit. A fox invades the camp one moon later and steals Echoheart's kits. Echoheart is on the patrol to fight the fox off. They find Goldenkit dead just outside of camp, and when the patrol fights the fox off, Squirrelkit, Eaglekit, and Tawnykit are dead, and Whisperkit dies soon after. Echoheart is now very distraught. Not long afterwards, Echoheart has a new apprentice, Bluepaw, who is blind. Less than one moon later, Echoheart is on patrol with Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, where they are again attacked by a fox. Squirrelflight dies, and Bramblestar is very upset, and he tells Squirrelflight that he made a mistake by not forgiving her as she is dying. Echoheart is horrified and thinks Bramblestar doesn't love her anymore. However, Bramblestar makes Echoheart deputy, so she is slightly reassured. Lionfur becomes ill with greencough and dies a few days later. Bramblestar makes no effort to comfort her, and Echoheart decides that Bramblestar loves Squirrelflight more than her, and therefore cannot be mates. When being told, Bramblestar seems distracted, but is horrified when the reality sinks in. Bluepaw becomes Blueflame, but she is attacked by ThunderClan warriors, leaving her to join ShadowClan and attack ThunderClan, only to be killed. Echoheart is angry at Bramblestar for not stopping his warriors from killing Blueflame, and she is the only cat to sit vigil for her former apprentice. Bramblestar sneaks into the warriors' den when Echoheart is having a nap, and Echoheart is dreaming of Squirrelflight. She wakes up horrified and Bramblestar is alarmed. He asks Echoheart to at least talk to him about their relationship, and Echoheart agrees. That night, Bramblestar apologizes for his behavior and tells her that he does love her. Echoheart doesn't believe him at first, asking why he can't give up Squirrelflight for her, and mentions that she gave up Baxter for him. The two cats become mates again. A few moons later, Bramblestar's patrol is attacked by a fox, and Bramblestar loses his final life, leaving Echoheart to take over the Clan. As leader, Echostar watches as the same fox that has been killing ThunderClan cats takes the lives of Tigerstripe and Honeybud. Instead of being distraught, Echostar becomes very, very angry, and vows to have revenge. StarClan tells her to lead StarClan and the warriors of ThunderClan into battle against the Dark Forest, because the fox is actually Speckleblood, the leader of the Dark Forest. Echostar and Speckleblood battle each other and fall over the edge of a gorge. Speckleblood falls onto the sharp rocks below, never to get up again, but Echostar hangs on for awhile longer, then falls. Yellowfang jumps after her and, and Echostar lands on her instead of the rocks, and she is saved. Yellowfang, however, would never get up again. Echostar carried the guilt of Yellowfang's "death" many moons longer, until she came peacefully to StarClan. Quotes : "It hurts so much when there's nothing I can do." :: - Echostar talking to Honeybud : "I have no choice. My closest Clanmates are dying. I have to fight them." :: - Echostar talking to Jayfeather Family Members Mates: : Baxter: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Bramblestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: : Eagle That Flies by Night: Status Unknown : Moon Surrounded by the Stars of Night: Living : Squirrelkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Eaglekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: : Goldenkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Tawnykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Whisperkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: : Duchess: Status Unknown Brothers: : Tigerstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Lionfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Alex: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Niece: : Flowerstream: Living Grandson: : Rockstripe: Living Granddaughter: : Heatherdrop: Living 'Tree' }} : Category:She-Cats Category:Leaders Category:Poop butt